minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
TeD.1x: The Reunion
This is a remake of TeD.1x. I hope you enjoy! I wish I could’ve talked to my brother more. His life was completely planned out: he had enough money to attend a four-year college and achieve his goal of becoming a professional computer programmer, he was one of the most popular kids in the neighborhood and even ended up on the local newspaper for giving out hygiene bags to homeless individuals. I suppose I was just jealous of him. I was never recognized for anything, I never accomplished anything important. Reality struck me when he was found dead in his bedroom by his girlfriend, it was later found out he overdosed on some prescribed medicine. Nobody knows why he committed suicide. To this day I have never forgiven myself for cutting him off. He was a caring person, always living the phrase, “family first”. He was the one who looked after me after our parents divorced and our mother spent most of her time working two jobs. Nevertheless, he managed to keep himself busy and provided a future for himself. Pretty soon I would be left behind, at least that’s what I thought. He wanted me to live with him. I declined, for I envied him. He had everything, and I felt like a failure who played no important role. When I said no, he simply responded with these words, “Okay, brother. I’ll be waiting.” I spent my days in my bedroom, TV, eating a variety of unhealthy snacks (to which I started gaining multiple pounds), and playing video games. One of my favorite video games was Minecraft. My older brother and I used to play it together, but then when Fortnite Battle Royal came out, I was all over it, and my brother was busy with his own stuff. Those were the good days since my bother had an interest in programming he would make tons of cool mods to mess around with. One of them was called, “Anime Weapons” which was downloaded by some popular YouTubers and displayed in Minecraft roleplays. I got back into Minecraft shortly after my brother died. Despite I wasn’t living a healthy lifestyle, Minecraft was live a coping mechanism, plus I had forgotten how fun it was when I went back for a bit of nostalgia. I forgot the password on my old account, so I ended up with my deceased brother's account. I felt uncomfortable owning that small piece that was left of him, but I soon got over it. One day, I was wandering on one of the old multiplayer servers my brother had made. It had a mansion which was constructed by me, and many different mods which made my computer lag a bit. I was wearing full enchanted rainbow armor (another one of my bother’s wonderful creations). And I had some multi-colored tools to go along with it. They didn’t really do much besides leaving a trail of straight colorful lines which would only last a few seconds. I basically had everything, which to be honest was just plain boring. I mean, where is the fun in no challenge? After defeating the Ender Dragon a few times with my one-hit golden sword I decided it would be best to create a new single-player survival world. I was about to exit the game while still in the mansion but then I saw something in the corner of my eye underneath the crafting table. It was a tiny crack with a dim light emitting from it. Strange, I thought, I don’t remember anything like that. I escaped the options screen and walked over to the crack in the ground, peering through it. I saw a lever and without thinking I pulled it down and a wall on the other side of the room opened up to reveal a pitch-black room. I could hear the sounds of flesh-craving zombies and the rattling bones of skeletons. I reluctantly moved forward, clutching my one-hit stone sword. After blindly fighting off the angry hoard of mobs I finally placed a torch down. I was surrounded by four doors with signs placed above them. Three of them said Armory, Safe Room, and Laboratory. But the one that stuck out to me was the one that said, “Final Creation”. I swung the door open and dashed inside. The room was a hallway, its floors covered in red carpet and redstone torches lined along the walls. I was starting to feel paranoid like something was going to jump out at me within any moment. When I reached the end of the hallway, I saw a throne chair with mysterious player model propped up on it, motionless. It looked like an ancient wooden doll with an unnaturally long smile and large brown eyes. For some reason, I felt compelled to harvest it. I hopped on the throne without hesitation and used my pickaxe a break it. As expected, it popped into my inventory. I made my way out of the secret room and went outside my mansion. I was slightly creeped out since I had no idea that my brother built a secret room in my mansion without my acknowledgment. But the thing that really sent shivers down my spine was the fact that the sign above the door where I found the mysterious entity said Final Creation. What did it mean? I placed it outside my house and began to think. Could this have been my brother’s final creation? I began to cry. Did he really plan out his suicide in such a manner? He knew when he wanted to end it all, didn’t he? I couldn’t handle it, I deleted the server and logged out for the day. The very next day, right when I got home from school, I dashed to my computer. I was excited that day, for version 1.13 of Minecraft was released! I put in a special seed that would spawn me on a coastal area where a ship that seemingly washed up on shore resides. I clicked "create a new world" and within a few seconds, the landscape materialized around me. With that, I explored the abandoned shipwreck (getting some rather boring loot) and made a house which looked like a wooden block. Lastly, I placed a bed down right when the stars showed themselves. I hopped on the bed and as my screen was fading to black, I saw something through the four holes in the oak wood door. It was too fast for me to make out the details. Utter curiosity beckoned me to step outside and investigate. And so, I did, clutching a wooden sword in my right hand. I looked down on the dirt to see tiny imprints of an entity that walked by my house. Could this have been a part of 1.13? I certainly thought it was neat. I followed the trail down to the beach and what I saw near the shore made my heart stop. It was the same entity I saw sitting upon the throne in the server I had deleted. Except this time a gamer tag appeared which read: TeD.1x. I typed in the chat to confirm if it was an actual player or not. “Uh…hello?” With no response, I whipped out my pickaxe and broke model, taking it with me. The game day came, and I was still not convinced there was some extreme glitch that made the TeD.1x model hop from one world from the next. Sure, my brother was an amazing coder, but I don’t think he would’ve done anything like that. I used some commands to get me four noteblocks, a full stack of redstone, and a full stack of pressure plates. I think you know where I’m going with this. I placed TeD.1x in a flat area and surrounded him with pressure plates, the lengths, and widths separately connected to trails of redstone dust which of course, were connected to the note blocks. To this day I’m truly not sure why I did this, I guess I was overly paranoid and bored as hell at the time. I was going to regret doing it very soon. I hid behind my house and waited for about an hour. I was about to exit when I heard a noteblock sound off. I scrambled to the scene only to see a sheep wandering onto the pressure plates. Disappointed, I was about to leave the game when I heard a familiar voice. It was deep, yet soft. I wasn’t sure if it was a male or female speaking. “I’ve been waiting for so long.” I froze. My muscles tensed up and my eyes widened. Without typing, I mouthed the words, “What?” The entities jaw dropped open, a black liquid dripped from his lips. “I missed you,” it spoke, “so much.” All of the sudden, I was teleported to an undiscovered location. It was a flat world made of soul sand and the scenery around me was engulfed in a red mist. TeD.1x was with me, staring into my soul with its ominous smile. Despite I could barely process what was happening I managed to speak up, “W-who…are you?” “It will be okay, Johnny.” “How do you know my name?” “Your safe now, you will always be.” TeD.1x pulled out a large enchanted diamond ax and crept over to me. The blade of the ax suddenly began changing shape, it turned into some red portal shape. I couldn’t move in the game, nor could I move in real life. I felt compelled to continue staring at the red swirling shape. I began to panic inside my head. I wanted to break free of whatever danger was holding me. But I couldn’t. There was nothing I could do to save myself. “Now we can be together. Forever.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Shrautsticks